


Who knew a broken heart makes room for more.

by denzelfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Discontinued and abandoned, In the Beginning, John is cheating on Dave, M/M, Multi, Sadstuck, Sort of sadstuck?, Strider twins, i dunno if dave and john get back together yet, im proud of this one, just heads up.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home to the sight of your boyfriend, not officially he just wanted practice,  macking on your oldest brother is not a fun way to break ones heart.<br/>Dave should of never agreed to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please don't be real

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. My other works. I'm putting them on hiatus till i can actually get inspiration for them. For now have this. That I actually have two chapters for already.

Dave was tired. A long day of school and then his part time job right after. Every other day he worked at this book store. He mostly helped to stock things. Today was one of those days. His arms sore from carrying more books than he was used to. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be in John's arms.... He wanted John to want Dave be in his arms.  
Dave and John, best bros and occasional kissing buddies. John just uses the excuse that he wants to practice before he is kissing for the real deal. The crush he won't stop talking about. The crush that stole Dave's spot in his heart, which, unfortunately, didn't even exist. The two boys would kiss, make out, hold hands, cuddle. They haven't gotten farther. Dave was, well. Terrified if they did. He was already in deep shit for loving him, he didn't want to get so deep he can't let go when John finally calls it off to be with his crush. Whoever they where they better love John as much as he loved him.

The blond tracked up the stairs to his apartment. Arms heavy and shoulders slouching. He wanted to be in John's arms, those strong arms that made him feel like he didn't have to be strong. He didn't have to be cool, he didn't have to be a Strider. But John wasn't going to be there. He was home, with his family, doing family things

He opened the door and walked past the couch. Where his older brother was smothering someone in kisses on his couch. He didn't even say hey back, jerk. He walked past them only when he heard a familiar giggle. 

Dave spun on his heel and looked at the back of the couch. Seeing familiar arms, familiar hair, hands that you have memorized over months of holding hands. Those lips that always made your heart skip a Beat. Touching, feeling, kissing. John, the man you are in love with, is making out with your brother. Your older brother. 

Dave dropped his bag. Turning back to the front door and bolts out. No one comes after him. Not his brother, not his twin, who he actually didn't know if he was even home to be honest, not his best friend, EX best friend. 

Down the road, past his work, through the park.Running. Running, tripping. He fell. Metaphorically and physically. He fell face first. Chin busting on the concert and pants tearing at the slide. Tears that once only threatened rolled down red blotchy cheeks. Why was he reacting like this. He knew it would happen. But.... With his brother? His older brother, was John just, using him to get closer? Maybe John was being forced? No Dave clearly saw John recuperating the kiss.

Dave laid there. On the concrete in some neighborhood. In front of a very familiar home. He wanted to get up, to leave. To go home-- he can't go home. His home was shattered. Now being in from of John's house, the other place he called home just. Didn't feel right. Not even when a short young women comes out.

"Oh my!" Muffled voices. One girl, soon one male, then there where a bunch. Someone was picking him up. He didn't want to open his eyes. He let the darkness take hold of him. He slowly slipped into its embrace. 

\-----

"Oh dear, I do hope your brother is okay Dirk."

"This is Dave Janey. He's also a Strider. He's strong."

"Jake shut up. Can't you see Dirk Is distressed by what state his brother is in!" Jade... That's the girl who just responded.

"Children please calm down." 

Bright light. Dave covered his eyes, blocking said light from. "Shut the fuck up." The blond sat up. Blinking away the light. Focusing on those around him. Jake, Jade, Jane, Dirk and Mr. Egbert. 

"Language Dave." Mr. Egbert responding to Dave's little comment, which promptly made him shut up. 

"Dave. Bro, what happened? We saw you fall outside and just lay there crying? What happened?" Red eyes met orange through the shades they both wore. Dave just shook his head. "I'll tell you late-"

"Dave you tell all of us right now." Said a usually cheery voice - Jade. Dave sighed and nodded.

"So like... You know how me and John are like.... Friends with benefits?" And so Dave explains the situation to the small group. Only Dirk could sense the awkwardness rolling off of his twins tongue. As the story went on he clenched his hand. Forming a fist. He was going to kick the kids ass to Hong Kong and back. A calming hand went on Dirks shoulder, Jake, shaking his head. Probably because John was his cousin. Or he could sense the danger that would come out of the Youngest Strider, Dave, and their older brother. Jake was worried about Dirk's own safety. 

Dave pulled his knees to his chest and silently cried. It wasn't like him. Why was he like this. John. He ruined Dave. Mr. Egbert ushered everyone out of his room. Most likely to call Bro and ask him to keep his paws off his /underage/ son. Only Dirk stayed behind. 

Once everyone was gone he sat on the bed next to his twin. Pulling him into a hug. Dave instantly clung to him. Crying into his chest. Dirk soothingly rubbed his back. Trying to calm the distressed one.

"I'm sorry about John, Dave. He obviously has a thing for striders." Dirk tried to lighten the situation. Even if he was the worst out of the three with these situations. 

"Don't care." Dave shuts his eyes tight. Taking a shaky breath he spoke again. " I knew it was going to happen. Just. With bro? Seriously. What does he have that I don't? Is it his muscles? Fuck I'll work out more? Is it his attitude? I can be like that too. Is..."

Dirk shut him up. No, not by kissing, but by telling him straight up to shut up. "It's not your fault. You said he had a crush already. You told me that. I know your reasons Dave. Don't got to explain it to me." He pulled Dave's face from his chest and looked him in the eyes. Wiping away stray tears. "He's gonna regret choosing Bro over you. You're a lot more out going and awkward. Bro is well. A huge douche compared to us. Hell compared to anyone. Even if he's the best brother. He should of known you liked John."

"I uh... Never told Bro I even liked guys."

"Dave are you serious?"

"Yeah I just." He sighs and leans into one of the hands Dirk left on his face. "Never got around to telling him. Other shit to talk about dude."

Dirk was about to respond when the door opened again. Both boys instantly pulled away, Striders must never be caught being intimate with anyone who isn't one of their own. It was Mr. Egbert. 

"Boy's if you wish to spend the night here you can. I can assure you John isn't coming home." He seemed a little upset at that part. Shit, Dave must of messed them up huh? He could.... Pretend to never have loved him and it could go back to... Semi-normal. 

"Ya we'd like that. We'll just take this room." Mr. Egbert nods and tells them he will be making dinner shortly and closes the door. 

"Wanna sleep till dinner is ready?" Dirk asks Dave who nods and pulls the covers around him and Dirk. Hugging him and smashing his face against his chest. "Thanks Dirk. You're... The best twin around."

"I know." And the two fell asleep. Dave dreaming of nothing and Dirk dreaming of beating the shit out of his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been awhile and I apologize. I am actually in the process of rewriting the first chapter of this fic and to the working at the midnight crew cafe or whatever I named it, can't recall.

But I have been fixing up the whole style and what will actually happen. I'm sorry for the not updating any story.


End file.
